Save Me
by MakeThemMiserable
Summary: Tara embarks on a journey for food and water after losing her past group. Along this journey, she comes across a young woman, who Tara has grown a liking to. Where will the 'End of the World' lead them? How long will they last? (It's been a while since I've updated but I'm still here guys, I will hopefully update soon, please bare with me.)
1. You Forgot Something

As the sun draped down over my shoulders, I drank the last drops of water from the flask I was saving for when I needed it most. As I tip the flask up, my lips connect with the hot tin and I hear cries in the distance, "Help…Help…Help!" I drop the flask, turning in circles, trying to locate the direction of the cries coming from what sounds like a young woman. I run through the barrier of trees, which feels like forever, to come to a clearing by the road. I turn my head to face three walkers, hovering over someone, trying to get they're blood-covered hands all over them. I slide my knife out of its sheath, sneaking up behind one of the flesh-eating bastards and I stick it straight into the back of its skull, covering my arm in blood as I pull the knife from the walker's rotten flesh.

As I move on to take care of the second walker slowly coming for me, I look over to see if the strange person was okay with the last one and I get a glimpse of her. A tall woman, with short, blonde hair, who could arguably be in her late teens, bashes the walker's skull in with the back of her gun. All I can think in this moment is, ' _wow. She's beautiful..'_ As I snap out of my stare, I am being pushed onto my back by the flesh-eater in which I forgot was coming for me. My knife falls from my hand and I try to reach out for it, but it is too far away. I push my elbow up into it's neck and try to fight him off, still reaching for my knife. I hear a laugh come from behind me and I struggle to get my words out, "Care to help, or are you gonna let the fucker eat me?!"

The mysterious woman walks up behind me, hitting the fucker in the head, leaving me covered in blood. She puts out her hand, urging me to take it but all I do is stare. She waves her hand in front of my face, "Hello…? Anybody in there?" She clicks her fingers a few times before I am pulled from my day dream. I quickly return to the world in which I call reality, coming face to face with the beautiful blonde holding her hand out before me.

I take her hand, as she pulls me onto my feet. She flashes me a shy smile, keeping a nice grip on my hand, feeling the softness of her pale skin. I decide to make use of this moment, and start shaking her hand, "H-hi..I'm Tara, Tara Chambler." I stutter out as I readjust myself, pulling my hand from her grip and wiping the blood from my face as best I could without making it worse. She giggles a little, "I'm Marie."

"so, Marie...how'd you get yourself mixed up in this mess?" I put my hand on the handle of the gun, holstered in my belt, trying to make myself seem more intimidating to this strange woman. I give her a quick look over She's wearing a worn out men's t-shirt and some ripped jeans, showing her knees and a glimpse of her thighs.

She blushes as she catches me looking down her well-built body. "I came looking for food mainly, a place to stay? Maybe even a form of transport but all I found was, I guess, these.." She states, gesturing to the bodies, lying lifeless on the dirt. "..Are you alone?" she asks, weary of what I may say. I look into her deep blue eyes and all I see is trust.

"Yeah..I lost my group a few months ago, a year maybe? I don't know, I guess I have no way of counting but it seems like an eternity. I've been on my own since, staying away from the dead, let alone the living." I stare down at my boots, as a tear slowly escapes my eye. I reach up to wipe it away but she beat me to it. I feel her touch, sending shivers down my spine. My mouths gapes a little, shocked by the gesture.

I step back after she has rid my cheek of the tear, stuttering my words once again, "I-I found a cabin in the forest a few miles down. It's small, but it's cosy and easy to defend on my own. If you have nowhere to stay, and no food, once I've finished up here you can come back with me? It gets a little lonely out here, and I guess..it's totally okay for you to not trust me. Your loss though." We both stand in silence. She looks like she wants to say something but can't bring up the words. I turn to walk away, "Your choice, have fun out here. Oh and here," I turn, reaching into my backpack, pulling out a bag and I throw it to her "Good luck."

She slowly opens the bag, revealing the little food I had left and she smiles to herself. She calls out, "Hey!" I turn to look at her as she continues, "I think you forgot something."

I call back, a little confused, "oh yeah, and what's that?"

She simply states, "Me." She jogs up to where I'm standing, flashing me another gorgeous smile. I must admit, I hated the thought of leaving her here by herself.


	2. Catching Up

As Marie and I walk down the empty road, I decide to break the awful silence, "Have you been on your own this whole time? No offence, but you don't look old enough to have survived by yourself. You 'right with that thing?" I ask, gesturing to the gun plastered in her sturdy grip.

"yeah," She clears her throat, "It was just my sister and I, although, my sister didn't last very long. She was only twelve when she was taken, not by the dead, but the livin'. I seem to have handled myself, plus a twelve year old kid very well if I say so myself. I didn't catch the horrible guy who shot her, but I blame myself e'ryday for what happened to her. I should have protected her better." She looks down at her feet, and tears start forming in her eyes.

I look at her as she speaks. _I'm not good with emotions! What am I supposed to do?! Do I hug her or do I leave her be?! A_ cknowledging what happened I form words finally, "I'm sorry. You're pretty trustin' towards me after having' a person kill your sister."

"I don't know, there's..somethin' about you, and I can't seem to put my finger on what. I feel safe here, standin' next to you. The way you handle the dead, you seem like you could defend yourself. As for the trustin', I guess in this world, sometimes you gotta trust your gut or you die. My gut says you." She reveals a shy smile, trying to laugh away the pain of her loss and wipes the tears from her face.

I try to change the topic, "so, how old are you anyways? You don't look older than your 20's."

"I'm 19 actually. Well, I think. I lost track of days and dates but as I was startin' to lose track, my birthday was comin' up. Before all this happened, I never even got my first drink" she laughs, reaching into her bag for a bottle of water and takes a swig from it.

"My accusations were right, late teens. Ever had sex?" Before I could catch the words that had formed, it was too late, they were out. "Shit, sorry, you don't have to answer that. I don't even know why I asked."

I blush bright red as she starts to speak, "N-No..I haven't. Before the world turned bad, I had a boyfriend, but he wanted to wait 'till marriage, and I guess so did I. I believe if I found the right person, I would. But right now, I dunno if that's gonna happen." All I'm paying attention to right now is the amazing accent coming from her beautiful lips. _Oh lord has this girl got me wrapped around her finger. How I'd love to kiss..Stop! Stop it Tara! You're an idiot, you've got better things to worry about than a girl. Keep that dick of yours in your pants!_

After about an hour of awkward silence, I pull Marie by her arm without warning, into a bush and I crouch down with her in suit.

"What was that for?" She asks quite loudly.

I cover her mouth, "shhh! Walkers, over there" I point over by the road, as walkers dodge old, rusted cars that look like they have already been scavenged through and cleared of all belongings.

Marie mumbles into my hand, forcing it from her mouth with the nails of her fingers.

"Ow! Jesus, calm down. We don't need to attract any more attention to us." I quietly and quickly mutter out, trying to contain my pain.

"If you don't mind, I was going to say that there is a person coming for us!" She yells, jumping up, out from behind the bush into the open. Every eye of the hungry walkers that were coming our way, are now limping and struggling to get their teeth sunk into some warm, live flesh.

I jump back, fumbling to unclip the gun from the holster on my side. I fail, fumbling over and over again.

Marie walks behind me, trying to help me up.

The man coming towards us has a sick, twisted grin on his face, knife in hand. He has a big, built body, ripped jeans and leather biker-jacket, hugging his body and his sleeves rolled up, showing somewhat of his muscles.

Time almost stands still in this moment, it's like slow motion.

Marie grabs a rock and hurls it his way, allowing me time to pull the entrapped gun from my holster and put 2 bullets in his chest.

He falls to his knees, blood dripping down his shirt. Using his hands, he cups his wounds, filling them with blood.

Marie and I both look to the right, past the trees. The walkers are coming for us.

"Run!" I yell at Marie to run.

She takes a few paces, but stops.

"What are you doing?! Run! Leave me, I'll catch up!" I scream at her.


	3. Diggin' Up Old Memories

The tall woman grabs my hand and pulls me up, with enough force to send me flying forward and easily into a fast run as she tails behind me.

I'm sprinting through the forest, dodging trees and hurtling over rocks and fallen logs like a track runner doing hurdles. All of the training from the police academy gave me enough fitness to run fast, keep up stamina, to dodge quickly and learnt to defend myself with all sorts of weapons. I guess I was lucky to have had enough of this training to survive out here for the past couple of years.

Marie is having trouble keeping her stamina up but her long legs are carrying her as best they can.

I take notice of this, and decide we should stop. I look behind us, trying to spot any walkers but they're like specs in the distance.

In between breaths, "We can stop now, not for long, but we'll keep our pace slow. We just have to keep moving until we find my cabin." I say panting like I've just run a marathon, which sure as hell feels like it by, the way my lungs burn.

Marie and I set out, heading for the cabin I'd found roughly a week ago. The two of us walked across a small water crossing, and stuck to the sides of the roads rather than on them, just in case we came across more walkers or even another creepy guy coming for us with that sickening grin.

I shake at the thought. I notice a familiar sign post, "We're close!" I pick up my pace and Marie follows.

The brown, log cabin comes into sight after a minute or two and a wave of relief washes over me.

"Here we are, home. For now.." I say walk up the wooden stairs, leading me to the front door. I grab the door knob and turn back to Marie who looks more than a bit sceptical. "what..?" I ask her, frowning a little.

She shakes her head, her messy hair moving with it, "Nothing. Just, the last time I slept in a real room was when my sister was alive." She looks down, but grabs the railing, hesitantly walking up the stairs. She reaches me, stunned that I haven't moved or entered the small house.

I reach out and gently place my hand on her arm hesitantly, "I'm not good with, emotions. I hide my own, mainly because I have no one to care so I have no reason to cry but to move on. I have to stay strong to stay alive, especially by myself, it's just easier that way. I can't say I'll have all the answers or know how to comfort you, but I can try, you can talk to me." We stare into each other's eyes just a little too long.

Marie looks down at my hand, still on the door knob, "What are you waiting for?"

"Oh, right." I turn the knob and enter the cabin. Pictures line the walls of a family. Dead flowers, placed in a vase, are sitting upon a small table in the entrance which once gave the room character. As we walk in, there is a small dining table that would fit about 4 people slightly to my left, and around the left corner is a black couch with a flat screen tv upon the wall opposite it. To my right is a hallway leading to the bedrooms and in straight ahead is a clean kitchen that looks like it hasn't been touched in years.

Marie gazes upon the picture on the wall, "It's sad. Why haven't taken these down?"

I gaze upon them also, "I don't feel the need. I'd feel like I was disrespecting their family. I try not to think about where they are right now but I respect them, whoever they are." I start to walk down the entrance, following Marie as she side-steps her way into the middle of the small house, keeping my eyes upon her.

She turns to face me, "I didn't have you picked." She giggles.

"What do you mean? Picked?" I cross my arms, looking at her, confused.

"You know, like, I didn't think you'd be tha' sor' of person, yeah? You have, I guess, a hard exterior. Bu' on the inside, you're all mushy and respectful." She says, heading into the kitchen. "Have you go' any food, I'm starvin'"

"Yeah, I'll make something, I'm a bit hungry myself." I'm stunned by what she just said, heading over to the kitchen to make something for the both of us to eat. "And hey, I'm not all hard. I guess the world we live in doesn't always go the way you want, shit happens and you end up losing who you were. I wasn't always like this. I had a girlfriend before all this shit happened, and I lost her. She was literally ripped from my arms by walkers and eaten like she was nothing. But she was something..she was something to me. I cried, for what seemed like weeks. My father, my sister, and my niece were held up in our apartment for a few months when this all started, and I lost my father one day when he didn't wake up the next morning." I offer her the cans, asking which one she'd like and she nudges her chin forward for the peaches as I continue, "My father and I were extremely close, so it hurt to lose him. After those two losses, I lost strength, but gained some." I walk over by the couch and sit down as Marie follows in suit. "A few weeks later, a guy comes into the building and he seemed all nice and innocent. My sister fell in love with him and I started to trust him. Megan, my niece, she loved him like a father. One day he led us to a prison with his group that we reunited with on the road, where these people lived that he turned us against, telling us that they were bad people. But what we didn't know was.."

Marie butts in, "He was the bad one..?"

I whisper and slowly nod, "Yeah.."

Marie places a hand on my leg, giving it a reassuring squeeze as I continue,

"The guy we were following chopped off one of the other's heads to torment them. I never fired a single bullet that day, I couldn't. My sister and my niece died. We led walkers into the yard and let them over run the place as the group shot at them and they shot back. I hid behind one of the trucks, too scared to even move. And hours after, one of their people found me in a cage that I'd locked myself in, wanting to die, hoping. He let me out and took me with him regardless of me being with the other group. He trusted me. His whole group reunited eventually with my help but I still feel horrible for even being a part of something like that." Tears escape my eyes. "That was the last group I was with. The last people. They were more like family than anything and helped me going, they found out I was with the other group and they still took me in like I had done nothing wrong. I think it was because the guy I followed..had done them wrong before and truly believed me, that I didn't know he was such an asshole. I lost my group, after we got swarmed with walkers in a barn we'd found for the night. I haven't seen any of them since, but I hope they're all alright, especially Judith." As I finish speaking, I notice Marie has made her way closer to me and wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace and I grip her shirt, crying.

"Was Judith your girlfriend?" She asks, inquisitively.

I shake my head, "No. The group, they had a baby. She was beautiful, and probably a little bit of hope towards actually surviving this thing. She kept us all going."

By the end of our conversation, Marie picks me up like I was a small child with ease and carries my nearly sleeping body to the bedroom, laying me on the bed. She pulls the blanket over me and turns to leave.

I grab her wrist and ask her to stay with me.

She climbs into the bed and she rests her head on my chest.

We both sigh and fall into a peaceful and warm slumber that involved none of my usual nightmares.


	4. Banter

I wake up, noticing a missing presence next to me. I lift my head from the pillow, scanning the room for Marie but I can't see her. I get out of bed, heading towards the bedroom door and open it. The smell of some sort of food invades my nostrils and I am drawn to the lounge room where I find Marie sitting by the fireplace.

I look over by the fire, "What's that smell?"

Marie turns to look at me, gasping, "Oh, you're up! I found some soup in the pantry, I hope you don't mind? I thought I'd make you some food for when you woke up. For all you've done for me, this is the least I could do."

I smile, hugging my arms to my chest, "It smells so good! Thank you." I go and take a seat beside her, next to the fire. "I have been meaning to go get some fire wood, you shouldn't have gone out there alone."

She gives me a witty look, "I can handle myself." She states, giving me a wink.

I laugh, "Yeah, remember that when you need savin' again." I wink back at her, playfully nudging her shoulder with my hand.

Marie leans over, removing the pot from the fire. She gets up off of the floor and heads to the kitchen.

I sneak a peek at what she's wearing; just a button up shirt that's a few sizes too big for her, revealing the blue, boy short panties she's wearing. I revoke my eyes, staring into the fire before she realises.

"I hope you don' mind, I found this shirt in the draw. I figured they weren't yours as all of your stuff is in your bag?" She states, searching for bowls in the unfamiliar cupboards. She reaches up to the top cupboard, finding the bowls and steps onto her tippy toes, lifting the shirt up her stomach a little.

 _Oh my god, what is she trying to do, kill me?_

I look over at her, realising how far her shirt actually went up, quickly returning my eyes to the fire in front of me, "Oh. Yeah, no, I have all of my stuff ready just in case of an emergency. Just in case I have to get out quickly, you know?"

She nods, walking back over to me, handing me a bowl of hot soup and a spoon as she returns to her original position next to me, eating from her own bowl.

I stare at the beautiful girl, the morning sunlight shining upon her face.

Marie notices me staring, not having touched my food, "What?" She blushes bright red.

I quickly stick my spoon in my soup and look down, "Ugh, nothing. Nothin', why?" I blush bright red also.

She giggles, continuing eating.

I try not to stare for the rest of breakfast, keeping my eyes on my food, as we sit in a comfortable silence.

I get up to wash my bowl having finished eating, "You finished?" I hold my hand out, indicating for her to hand me her bowl.

"Yeah, thanks." She places the bowl in my hand, leaning back on her palms.

I walk to the kitchen, placing the bowls into the sink. I grip the side of the sink.

 _Right, no water, gosh I'm stupid._

I feel a little light-headed, gripping onto the sink a little tighter. "Hey, Marie, I don't-" I fall to the ground, hitting my head on something. My eyes become very heavy and the darkness over takes me.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hello readers! This is the first you've actually heard from me. This is a short chapter, I've been really busy lately and i'm going to start my next chapter right now! I just didn't want to leave it too long without posting something at least.**

 **Why did Tara faint? Is she sick with something? Maybe she's terminally ill? You'll have to wait and see ;) I'm evil Muahahaha.**

 **Comments would be great and to the person who has given me a review, thank you! You've given me hope that people actually are enjoying this story and would like me to continue.**

 **Gratefully,  
** ** _MakeThemMiserable_**


	5. I'm Sorry

I open my eyes, feeling a presence next to mine. I look around. It's slightly dark outside, the sun starting to break the darkness invading this horrible world. Marie is wrapped around me like a child attached to a teddy bear, refusing to let go. I feel her move slightly, opening her eyes, her own meeting with mine.

I look down at her, whispering, "Hi. What happened?" I feel a sharp pain on the side of my head and reach up to feel what is causing it, noticing stitches sewn into my skin.

Sleepily, she stares up at me, "You fell. One minute you were fine, and next, you just fainted. You hit your head pretty bad and I had to sew your cut up with a needle and thread that I found in the bathroom."

"Where'd you learn to do that?" I say, running my fingers across the once opened wound.

She giggles, "Lucky for you, I was actually a trainee nurse before all this. I was on my third year of med school, almost comple'ed it actually. It seems to come in 'andy."

I try to stand.

Marie reaches out, keeping me in place, "I don't think you'll be goin' anywhere too soon. You need food, water, and plenty of rest and if you're up for it, you can start to move around tomorrow."

I lay back down, relaxing, "Okay. Thank you. If you weren't here, I don't know what would have happened. I could've easily been walker bait if they found their way in here."

She gives me a small smile, "No need to thank me." Marie looks down at how we're positioned and quickly revokes her arms from my waist and moves away from me slightly, "Sorry. It's been a while since I've slept near someone." She blushes red like a tomato.

I chuckle, "It's fine, you kind of kept me warm." As I start to laugh harder at the look on Marie's face, I wince, reaching up to the spot on my head in which the thread stitches my wound together.

She gives me a knowing smirk, "Karma's a bitch, ayy."

"I kind of liked having you close to me." I blush.

Marie starts to blush and bite her lip.

"I mean, I felt a little safe, more normal. Not 'cause I would want to umm you know ugh cuddle or, I mean, that I would umm." I stutter, 'causing Marie to giggles. I feel her arms wrap around my waist again, placing her head on my chest. I wrap my arms around her, "Goodnight"

Sleepily, "Goodnight Tara, sweet dreams." She adjusts herself to get more comfortable, gripping me tighter and pulling me as close as possible.

I must admit, being so close to her, inhaling the scent that is Marie. It feels amazing. There's something about this girl, and I can't put my finger on it.

I rest face on the top of her head, my nose buried in her hair.

 _Does she like me? Is that why she was cuddled up to me? No, it can't be. Like she said, she had a boyfriend before all this, and she was only cuddling me because she hasn't slept near someone in a while. It is kind of cold I guess. Urgh, I'm so overthinking everything! Why can't she just tell me everything I want to know? Girls are complicated._

I roll my eyes, smiling. I fall into dreams, with Marie's scent invading my nose and her warm body wrapped around mine.

The next morning, I wake, refreshed as ever. I look down at Marie, _Gosh she's beautiful when she's asleep._ I resist the temptation to kiss her beautiful lips, and slowly slide myself out from under her, trying my hardest to not wake her.

She stirs a little.

I stop dead in my tracks, cursing myself a little for not being more careful. As I turn, I see she's still fast asleep. _Thank god._ I make my way to the bathroom, creeping in to see if anything is in there. I slowly creep open the door, quickly scanning the room. Once I notice there's nothing inside, I walk slowly up the shower curtain cautiously, opening it the slightest then flinging it open quickly, preparing myself for some form of creature to come at me. To my surprise, there is nothing. I smirk a little, feeling the rush of being 'out there' again, facing those rotten things. How they still manage to crawl while half their body is torn off, along with other limbs; the way they choose to chomp, like if a shark stops swimming, they'll die; the way they limp. I wonder how they do that. _I wonder how they still manage to walk and have the sense to know that they must eat._

 _I wonder if that sense is still human._

I shake my head, ridding my mind of the thoughts.

 _No, they're not human, they tried to eat me. They're cannibalistic and have no feelings._

I grip the side of the shower with one of my hands, leaning against it. I breathe deeply, trying to calm myself and decide to take some sort of bath. I turn my head, scanning the room for something to wash myself with. I open the cupboard doors, finding shampoo and a new bar of soap.

 _Yes! Finally I don't have to smell like dried blood and some form of human insides._

I place my findings on top of the counter, exiting the room. I walk out to the living room, finding the bucket we use to collect water in. I collect my gun from the bedroom, checking up on Marie, still sleeping peacefully.

I close the front door, scanning the open area for walkers. There seems to be none in sight so I head down the stairs and into the wall of trees. After walking for a few minutes, I spot a lone walker roaming by the water. Instead of wasting a bullet and attracting others I place the bucket down, picking up a pebble and throwing it near it. The jawless creature turns its attention to me, hobbling over to me. I reach for my gun, griping the length of it and grabbing the walker's throat, pushing it back a bit. I use the handle of the hand-gun and bash it into the walker's skull. I holster my gun, grabbing the bucket and heading down to the edge of the water, tilting the bucket and filling it with water. After gathering a sufficient amount of water, begin to walk back to the cabin. Somehow my ears prick up, almost like a dog's as I hear a girl screaming.

"Marie" I say to myself, dropping the bucket and sprinting through the trees, pulling my gun from its restraints.

As I reach the cabin, I see a few walkers have bashed in the door.

 _How the hell did they get up those stairs?_

I run up to the front porch, bashing one of the walker's heads in from behind. I shoot another two and reach the bedroom in which I left Marie asleep. I open the door to the bedroom the rest of the way and Marie is struggling to push a walker away from the bathroom door so she can lock herself inside. The walker has its arm jammed in the door preventing her from closing it. I take the chance and grab the walker, pulling it back, twisting its arm the wrong way and ripping it off.

I yell to Marie, "Close the door!"

She follows the instructions given and looks herself inside.

I reach for my gun and somehow through the struggle, I've managed to drop my gun. The walker is coming for me and within arm's length, I decide to jump over the bed. I'm backed against a wall, reaching around to find the first thing to kill it with. I find a letter-opener on the bedside table and grab it, stabbing it straight into the rotter's skull. This hasn't done anything and I run around the bed, to the door, spotting my gun. It must have slid out the door when I got the walker away from Marie. I quickly grab it, cocking it and pulling the trigger.

I've now put not one, but 5 bullets inside it head, constantly yelling and cursing at the bastard. "You motherfucker, don't you dare touch her!" I scream as the walker hits the floor, trying to fight off death as it reaches for me, until it succumbs to whatever walker hell they go to. I walk over the still body, reeking of death, dropping my gun on the floor. I head to the bathroom door and knock twice.

"Marie.." I whisper into the door.

She opens the door hesitantly. Once she realises that there is no more walkers around she basically jumps into my arms, hugging me tighter than ever, like she never wants to let go.

I'm stunned at first, but after a minute or so, I return the hug. I wrap my arms around the taller girl, burying my face in her neck.

I feel her shake and start to cry. I move back from the blonde woman, cupping the side of her face and wipes the tears away from her cheeks, "Hey, it's okay. They won't hurt you when I'm around, I'm so sorry I left you."

I wrap my arms around her waist again, gripping her tighter, allowing her to cry on my shoulder.

I whisper into her neck, "I'm so sorry."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Kind of a long-ish one for me! Pretty proud actually and i hope it makes up for my lack of writing. :) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and i'd love to hear what you think!**

 **Gratefully,  
** ** _MakeThemMiserable_**


	6. On The Road

After calming Marie down, I wipe her tears away, "We need to leave. We can't stay here anymore, we need to find another place and get more guns, ammo, and other supplies. We're running low on food as well. Get your stuff while I go grab some things."

Marie nods, trying to stop herself from crying. She grabs a bag and throws all of her clothes in it as well as some new ones from the dresser then heads into the bathroom to grab some extra things.

I grab my backpack and head down the hallway, into the kitchen. With the backpack already open, I shove cans of fruit and soups into it, grabbing whatever containers I can find to fill them with water on the way, and quickly zip up the full bag.

As I head back into the bedroom, I find Marie stuffing things into her own backpack, "Hey, you ready to leave?"

She looks over to me, giving me a reassuring smile, "Yeah."

We grab our bags, heading to the front door. We head to the closest road near the cabin and follow it along for hours.

After walking for god knows how many hours, we come across an abandoned fuel station and both come to a stop.

"Hey, look there's a town a few miles up." I point to the road sign on the side of the road. "We should clear this place first to keep us going, I'm in need of a drink."

Marie agrees and pulls out her knife.

I pull out my hand gun and head over by the door, nudging my head to the side, indicating to follow my lead.

She walks over by the other side of the entrance and holds her knife at the ready, nodding towards me, indicating that she's ready to go.

I nod back, knocking on the glass window of the small store, drawing the walkers to the door.

I whisper, "Wait a sec, they might be in the back."

We both listen intently, waiting for any sign of movement. After waiting a few minutes, I walk into the quiet building, gun at the ready as Marie follows. Ducking in and out of the isles, I holster my gun.

"We're clear, but keep your knife by your side and be alert. Grab what you want and also as much as you can fit in your bag, we'll need it on the road." I unzip my bag, grabbing bags of chips and sweets to keep my energy up. After packing most of my bag with food, I walk up to the fridges, grabbing a few energy drinks, and a couple bottles of water. "Grab some water too" I remind Marie.

While Marie is filling her backpack with as much as possible, I hear a noise come from my right. I look over, seeing an unexplored bathroom, with the door closed.

I quickly draw my gun and whisper in Blonde's direction, still looking at the door "Marie!"

She looks up from what's she's doing and in the same tone, "What?"

I look up at her, signalling to follow me. As I walk over by the door, I place my ear against it.

I whisper to Marie, "I heard something."

I wait a few seconds and after a little bit, I hear crying.

Marie obviously sees the expression on my face, "What? What do you hear?"

I look at her confused, "Crying."

I slowly open the door, gun still drawn just in case. I look carefully around the room and I don't see anything. I make my way to the end of the room and look inside each cubicle to come face to face with empty stalls, wondering where the crying was coming from. I hear a few more sobs and walk over to the very corner, behind a cubicle, gun first.

Marie gasps.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Oooh oooh oooh what have they found? My story took a turn, this wasn't planned haha but I guess ideas just pop up out of nowhere. I'm sorry if some of my terms are annoying or even noticeable, I have sometimes used American words and others Australian as I am from Australia, but i'm trying to use American slang etc. since the whole Walking Dead is based in America. It's kinda difficult, i'm just using what i've learnt from my American Girlfriend so bare with me. xx**

 **Comments would be great again! I will also be busy for the next few months so i'll be updating really slowly sorry! school starts again tomorrow and it sucks. I wish I could spend more time on this and i'll try my darned hardest to continue! I'm starting the next chapter right now to get ahead so yeah. :)**

 **Thankfully,  
** ** _MakeThemMiserable xx_**


	7. Little One

At the end of my gun sits a little girl who looks about five, wrapped up in a blanket, crying. I lower my gun and look over at Marie, shocked.

Marie squats down, trying to reassure the girl, "Hey. Are you alone?"

The little girl just stares, looking between both Marie and I, not a word said.

Marie creeps a little closer to the girl, "Do you talk, honey? Do you have a name?"

The small girl nods and tries to stop crying, "Jay."

Marie repeats herself, this time familiar with the girl's name, "Jay, I like that name. My name's Marie, and this is Tara." She motions towards me and I give the little girl a smile "So was that a yes to you being alone?" Marie returns to the original question.

Jay nods again.

Marie continues to speak to the child while I keep a look out as she seems to be getting through to her. After a few minutes she's managed to coax the little girl to hold her hand and come with us so we can get out of here before walkers come looking. She keeps a firm grip on the child's hand before grabbing her bag and heading towards the door.

I stand by the door and usher the two girls through, "Ladies first." I give them both a smile and tip my hat at Jay as she giggles in response.

Seeing the little girl smile gave me hope. It was the first time I've seen her smile and it's brightened my day just a little more. Maybe having her around won't be so bad after all.

We start down the long road, heading for the nearest town. Along the way Jay kicks the rocks on the road and laughs along to whatever childish jibberish Marie is telling her. I can't help but stare at the sight in front of me. It's like a family and Marie with a little kid is the cutest thing I've ever witnessed. And in that moment, I forget the world around us, which I'm grateful for.

I laugh at the faces they are pulling at each other and shake my head in amusement, "Hey, don't get too far ahead you hear?"

Eventually I see another road sign, 'Atlanta 800 metres'.

"We're close" I announce to the other two, who are still goofing off. I chuckle as I hear a couple Yay's come from in front of me.

 _I wonder how Jay got herself stuck back there by herself. I wonder where her parents are or whoever was looking after her, you can't just leave a child behind like that to fend for themselves, especially not one this young._

I shake my head and sigh.

 _People are fucked in the head, I'm just glad we found her._

I smile a little and just stare at the two as they walk and play around.

 _I never noticed how beautiful Marie was until now. Okay, I'm lying! Of course I fuckin' noticed, it's impossible NOT to. And the little one's pretty cute too._

I roll my eyes, and say to myself quietly, "Gosh if they heard me right now they'd think I was a softie."

I hear Marie shout, "Hey! Look, there's a couple cars up ahead, wanna check 'em out?"

She looks back at me as I nod. Marie grab's Jay's hand and keeps her close by as she walk over to the cars, waiting for me to catch up.

I catch up and then head for the red wagon sitting half way off the right side of the road. I reach the driver's side door and pull the door handle to see if it's unlocked. With no luck, I wipe the dirt on the window away to see if the others were the same and they seemed to be. I pull off my flannel over-shirt and wrap it around my fist, punching the glass window, shattering it to pieces, allowing myself to open the door. I find keys dangling from the ignition of the car and hop in. Opening the glove box, I find a bunch of papers. After flicking through and digging into it more, I feel a cold piece of metal touch my hand. I lean over more, looking inside, finding a handgun sitting inside. Lucky enough, the gun was had two bullets inside.

 _Better than nothing._

I got out of the front seat, unlocking the back door and opening it, instantly finding a baseball cap on the seat.

"Hey, little one" I motion for Jay to join me as I place the baseball cap backwards on her little head as both of us giggle. "Lookin' good" I give her a wink and look up to see Marie giving me the cute smile that makes my heart melt. "What?" I wink at her, and she bites her lip.

She looks away and shoves her hands in her pockets, "Nothin'." She holds her hand out for the little girl to hold, "Hey, Jay come over 'ere, let's search this one, we migh' find some more clothes for you."

Jay takes her hand and follows her.

I search the third vehicle finding only a blanket, which will be good to keep Jay and Marie warm during the cold nights.

After searching all the vehicles, I decide to return to the first one and try to start it. Without any luck, I pop the hood and check to see if I can find what the problem is.

Marie walks up behind me, with Jay in foot, "Do you even know your way around cars?"

"Is that even a question?" I laugh, "My dad showed me my way around cars when I was a wee one like Jay." I smile at Marie's little shadow.

Jay just smiles back at me at the mention of her name.

I look around the engine a little, taking note of all the engine hoses being cut and some parts missing.

 _Great, just our luck._

I close the hood, "Looks like we're walking. Not far to go luckily."

Jay comes out from behind Marie, "My legs hurt."

She looks up at me and I can't help but melt. I bend down on one knee, "Well, for this one time offer. Now, you have to think very carefully about this, okay?"

The little girl giggles and nods, listening.

I continue, "I can carry you the rest of the way if you'd like? How does that sound?"

Marie watches the scenario unfold and smiles.

Jay nods, "Yes please."

Marie shakes her head, "You're such a goofball."

I laugh, "I am not, I just have a soft spot for this little one here." I pat Jay's head gently. I turn to Marie, "Can you carry my pack while I've got her?"

She nods, "Sure."

I hand Marie my back pack, bending down in front of Jay, "Jump on little one."

Jay climbs onto my back.

"Now Jay, all hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times." I give Jay silly directions, making machine noises, getting to my feet.

The little girl giggles, and lets go with one hand and stick it out.

I turn my head as far as I can to try and look at her, "Now, I will lick that arm Missy if you do not put it back around my neck."

Jay retreats her arm, putting it where she can hold on tight, "No licking!" She ends up in a fit of more giggles.

The three of us set of again for Atlanta, hoping to find somewhere to stay.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Another update! LongER one this time. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Jay seems super cute! And Tara seems to have a soft-spot for the little one. ;) Stay tuned! :O I haven't forgotten about Tara and her fainting episode! And Marie and Tara will happen, just..eventually. :)**

 **Thank you for all the comments and to all the readers, I bid you a wonderful day. :)**

 **Thankfully,  
** ** _MakeThemMiserable xx_**


	8. One Gesture To Rule Them All

'Welcome to Atlanta'

"Finally, we're here." Marie states in defeat and exhaustion from all the walking.

I notice that Jay has fallen asleep on my back and try not to wake her.

Marie looks over at Jay, fast asleep, "Should we wake her? You look like you need a break."

"Nah, leave her asleep until we really need to. She probably hasn't slept well in a while."

Marie gives me a look of understanding and continues to walk down the road.

I take each step at a time, hoping to find a good house. Jay is actually getting pretty heavy but the state she was in when we found her, I think she needs her sleep. I sure as hell would appreciate a good sleep now and it's getting very close to dark.

I look over at Marie, "Houses up ahead. We'll find one to hold up in for a few days. We can't stay on the road with her." I gesture towards Jay. "It's way too dangerous, and in case you haven't noticed, it's been getting pretty cold the past few nights."

Marie nods.

We come to the first house; it's not too big, but could fit us all comfortably.

Marie walks up behind me, handing me my bag and slowly easing Jay off of my back, into her arms.

"I'll clear the house, stay behind me and tell me if you see anything." I pull my knife from my belt and head to the front door, Marie in toe.

I nod to Marie, indicating that I'm about to open the door. I slowly turn the knob, swinging the door open, walking into what seems like an empty house. Scanning my surroundings, I see nothing.

After searching all the rooms in the house, we come to a conclusion that we're alone.

 _Finally, we can sleep in peace._

One of the rooms was fit for what seems like a little boy. Both Marie and I decide it's best to place Jay in that room. It's close to the living room and easy to get to.

Marie hands me the sleeping Jay and folds the sheets back as I place Jay's sleeping body into the small bed.

I tuck her in and place a soft kiss on her forehead, "Goodnight little one. I hope you make it out of this hell." I sigh.

Marie crosses her arms, watching the sight in front of her.

As I stand up, next to the bed, I notice a few tears have escaped her tired eyes. I slowly move around the bed, making sure not to make too much noise. As I make my way across the room, I wrap my arms around Marie.

She instinctively returns the gesture, letting a few more tears fall silently.

I slowly pull away from the hug, and catch her gaze. After a few seconds of staring into her eyes, I notice she's still got her arms wrapped around my waist lazily. I look into her big blue eyes without a care in the world. I tuck a piece of hair behind her ear as she blushes and looks down. I pace my fingers under her chin, guiding her gaze to my own and slowly lean in, kissing her soft lips. I pull away, with my eyes closed, I lick my sweetness covered lips, treasuring this moment. I open my eyes to see her reaction and I find her breathe quickening.

I whisper, "Are you okay..?"

She nods.

I place a chaste kiss on her cheek and walk out to the living room in search of some blankets to construct a form of make-shift bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **NEW CHAPTER! DUN DUN DUNN! It's very short and very late, but yours truly is in need of glasses and I am having difficulty being on my laptop apart from having to put up with it for school work. *rolls eyes* had to be the worst one. Soon i'll have them so hopefully i'll have a new chapter up!**

 **FINALLY! Marie and Tara kissed! Isn't it cute? I hope to expand on this soon enough but hey, good things take time, right? If you want the process sped up, just say, or if you want it to slow down, then by all means. Comments and such would be amazing! I enjoy making you guys happy with what my mind has conjured up somehow. Suggestions? Anything you'd love to just say? please comment! haha, i'm open to it all.**

 **Love,  
** ** _MakeThemMiserable xx_**


	9. Bed Time Stories

Marie decides to join me in the living-room where I am finding some old books to burn in the fireplace next to our makeshift bed.

As I stand, looking up at the bookshelf that is half illuminated by the already crackling fire, Marie walks up behind me without any notice, placing her hands around my waist. I pause at her presence; one arm extended to reach for a book up high.

I go to turn around to face her but am stopped,

"Don't" Marie makes it clear to me to stay exactly as I am.

I let my arm drop down to a neutral position, bowing my head with it.

Marie bows her head, resting her forehead in between my shoulder blades.

We stand like this for a few minutes before I finally make the first move. I slowly move, turning around so I'm facing Marie, our faces so close together. I look up at the tall woman, reciprocating the same position with my own hands on her hips. I can tell she is nervous, she doesn't look like she even wants to move, nor can.

I reach one hand up, grazing my fingertips along her cheekbone, "What do you want do?"

Marie closes her eyes, whispering, "I don't know yet."

I close the gap that was there too long, leaning in to capture her amazing lips in mine ever so slowly.

After a few moments, both Marie and I notice a presence at the hallway entrance and manage to pull ourselves from our bubble.

I look over to see Jay standing there, rubbing her eyes.

I walk over to her, bending down, "Hey sweetie, what're you doin' up?"

Jay yawns, "I had a nightmare. What were you doin' with Marie?"

I look over to Marie with wide eyes, "Ugh, nothing. That's a story for another day Little One. How about we put you back to bed, huh? I'll read you a bedtime story."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **DARN IT! They got caught :/ Looks like you'll have to wait a little longer ;) But only a little. Thing are starting to get a bit spicy, and I hope they'll get their chance soon to fall into their little bubble of love. (Yes, I know, i'm weird.)**

 **What do you guys think? It's a very short chapter but school has had me running in circles with no time to spare. I'm on holidays basically now so let's hope my little brain hasn't shit itself and I can find something to continue writing about within the next 4 weeks. Any suggestions would be appreciated and comments are always welcome. It's nice to see people still reading and following my story as this is the second story/fanfic i've ever published online. I've noticed that my stories have some bad grammar mistakes and sometimes i forget bits and pieces in sentences, I don't actually proof-read my chapters so I apologies for that. I promise the next chapter will be longer xx**

 **Sincerely,  
MakeThemMiserable xx ;)**


	10. Dear Marie

As morning settles in, I open my eyes to be greeted with the familiar blonde's, sleeping face.

 _Gosh she's gorgeous._ I giggle a little. _Even with her hair messed up._ I reach my hand up, gently tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, trying not to wake her. _I think I love her.._ I smile to myself. I lay, studying every detail of Marie's face before getting out of bed. I walk down the hall to one of the rooms, looking in. I see a desk, opening the door to allow myself in the room before rummaging through the draws in the desk. I eventually find a pen through all the clutter and look at the table top for some paper. After finding a notepad, I walk back out to the living room and begin to write.

 _'Dear Marie,_

 _I'm going to scavenge some of the other houses, I'll be back soon._

 _Tara xx'_

I place the note on my side of the bed for Marie to wake up to and decide to check on Jay, heading to the room we left her in. As I open the door, she's fast asleep, cuddled into one of the bears she must have found. I smile a little at how peaceful she looks and walk into the room, pulling the blanket up around her more and kiss her forehead. I exit the room, heading to grab my backpack, quietly heading to the front door to put my boots on. After lacing my boots up, I open the front door, exiting our temporary home. A breath of fresh air hits me and I inhale deeply. In the distance I spot a couple of walkers, but no real threats, so I head down the stairs, reaching the footpath. A few minutes pass and I notice I'm staring at a name that was written in the concrete below my feet. I smile to myself, remembering how kids use to write their name in the wet concrete before it dries and before anyone even noticed the form of vandalism.

A quiet gurgling removes me from my thoughts, creeping closer and closer. I roll my eyes and pull my knife from its holster, sliding it in to the walker's rotten skull. The roamer falls to the floor in a heap of bones and rotten flesh, like it never even lived in the first place. I walk onto the road, and begin up the street at a slow pace with my hand resting on my knife.

I reach a house that looks like it has been left alone since the beginning, opening the door quietly. I knock three times on the wood of the wall, and wait outside for any walker to come chomping through the house. Not a sound is made. I make my way through the entrance of the home, with my knife in hand. I turn to my left, walking up a small hallway, reaching the first door that is already open a little. I reach my hand up and open it the rest of the way, revealing what seems like a baby's room. I walk into the doorway of the room and look around as it hits me that in this whole mess, even children have been ripped apart and eaten by these fucking monsters. I'm stripped of my thought as a baseball bat is swung straight into the side of my head, knocking me out cold.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hey guys! It's been a while since I've uploaded! I apologise, been caught up in a thing called life, haha. I hope this tickles your fancy, I promise the next chapter will be chockers full of action and stuff! Well...I hope. Let's see where my cranium takes me, shall we? :)**

 **Tara left Jay and Marie on their own. How are they going to feel waking up without her? She got hit in the head by a baseball bat?! Are these people good or bad? *bites fingernails in anticipation* God, what could happen..I'm excited for this!**

 **Comments and feedback are fabulous and taken into account no matter what! This story is indeed for you readers, so you may as well have a say in what you like and want. ;)**

 **MakeThemMiserable xx**


	11. You forgot something, again?

There's a creak of a door and a loud bang as the door is closed. I open my eyes slowly, not recognising where I am. I feel a harsh pain come from the side of my head and reach up to feel the cause of such pain, noticing a lump and blood dripping from a small cut. I wince at the contact.

"Fuck" I quickly move my hand away, trying to sit up.

I look at my unfamiliar surroundings, "Where the fuck am I?"

I drag myself up onto my two feet, stumbling a little. "What the fuck is happening?"

I run to the door, and try to open it unsuccessfully. My fists hit the door repeatedly, "Let me out! Let me out!"

The air seems to be getting thicker to breathe. My head is spinning and my eye lids become heavier. I fall to the ground, lying there motionless in the dark.

I open my eyes slowly, "What the fuck?"

"Tara!" A tall blonde woman crawls over to me, making a fuss over the cut on my head.

I quickly crawl backwards, scared as to who this person is, "How do you know my name?"

The tall blonde has a confused look on her face, "What? It's me, Marie."

"Am I supposed to know that?" I look at her with a blank expression on my face.

 _What the fuck, who is this woman? Why is she here?_

A tear falls from her eye as a small girl walks over to her slowly, wrapping her small arms around her as best she can.

I look at the sight unfolding in front of me, confused. "Am I supposed to know who you are?"

The small girl walks up to me and hugs me.

"Wha.." I freeze. After a few seconds I return the hug, smiling a little, "Hi there."

The little girl smiles, "Tara!" She giggles a little.

I look over at the blonde crying, "Hey. Why are we in a dark..room? What is happening, I don't remember how I got here. I just woke up here, and I'm guessing I remembered you before? My head also hurts so I feel like I've been hit with something."

The tall woman looks up at me, sniffling and wiping the tears from her eyes. She crawls closer to me, investigating my wound while fighting back tears. "Train carriage. They must have hit you over the head, knocked you out, and dragged you here." She takes a deep breath, "You must have lost your memory. What is the last thing you remember?"

I look up at her, noticing how beautiful she looks in the light intruding through the crack in the door. She looks familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. I blush when she notices me staring a little too long.

"Hello? You can still talk can't you?" She sits back down.

"Yeah, the last thing I remember is going to bed one night after going to the park with Megan. But I woke up here." I look down at my fingers, noticing all the dirt that has gathered upon my skin. "Is there something I'm missing?"

"You're missing something alright. You can't trust any of the living anymore." The blonde starts.

I butt in, "Sorry, the living?"

She laughs, "Oh, right. You're lucky. Now, there are the living and the dead. But the dead still roam the earth. We call them walkers. They eat your flesh and live for the taste of blood and guts. It's been like this for a while now. The living aren't much better, they will turn on you no matter what and claim it to be for survival." She gives me a shy smile, "But the only two people I trust now, is you and little Jay over here."

Jay gives the woman a big smile which I can't help but giggle at.

"So you're serious about this dead stuff?" I give the blonde a look that is hard to read myself.

She just nods.

Jay is occupying herself with her hands.

"Hey, Jay, come here for a sec." I wave the little girl a little closer. I lean in and whisper something in her ear.

She waddles over to the other woman, with an expression on her face that could only be her trying to figure out what we are doing.

The little girl whispers in her ear, "Tara says you're beautiful."

I blush.

The blonde pats her lap, indicating that Jay sit there. "You know, for someone who probably doesn't even know my name, you seem pretty cocky with yourself that I'm into girls also." She smiles, and honestly I can feel my heart skip a beat.

"Oh well, does this beautiful lady who may or may not have any interest in women, have a name?" I return a cocky smile.

"Marie."

I got to speak but am cut off by the door opening, revealing a blinding light. My eyes adjust and a scruffy looking man and very dirty woman enter the carriage.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hey guys! It's only been a day! I worked a little harder on this one to get you another chapter since my last one was fairly short. I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Comments and Feedback are fabulous, just like you are!**

 **MakeThemMiserable xx**


	12. Get Up!

"Get up", the woman demands for me to get to my feet, "Get up."

I look over at Marie and Jay.

The woman hits me in the jaw with the handle of her gun, getting irritated by the second.

I get to my feet, spitting blood on her muddy combat boots.

One more hit over the head and I'm out cold.

Muffled voices are coming from in front of me. I open my eyes slightly, blinded by a light, dangling from the ceiling.

"You're awake." A deep voice announces from across the table like it isn't the most obvious thing in the world.

I look up at a man standing by the door with a gun and back down to the suited guy sitting in front of me. "And you must be..?" I play my cool, even though I am worrying like hell about what these sick bastards have done with Marie and Jay.

"I like you." In the dim light, the well-dressed man shows a cocky smile. "You're a fighter. Usually someone in your position would have given up by now, begging on their knees, crying." He stands, walking around the table. "My name is Damien."

"Now, Damien, I'm going to let you in on a little secret," I lean in closer, "I don't cry." I snicker confidently, although deep down inside, I'm scared shitless. I'm not going to let any ounce of this show though.

He slams his fists onto the table next to me, "Oh, you fucking will." He chuckles, "You will end up just like the rest of them. Oh, did I mention they didn't live to tell the tale." Damien walks to the door, "Take her back." He orders the guard.

The guard grabs me by my arm, helping me to my feet, walking me back to the train carriage.

As the guard and I reach the carriage, another guard; a woman, opens the large door. The man cuts my hand free and throws me in the dark hole, we now call our fucking home. Some fucked up home, huh?

I notice the carriage empty, "FUCK!" My eyes start to adjust to the transition from sun to the darkness of the carriage that is only illuminated in certain spots by the rays of sunshine invading through the cracks of the door and rusted holes. I notice a small figure in the corner. As I slowly walk over to the small being, I realise it's only Jay. I fall to my knees and choke out, "Jay".

Jay looks up at me and leaps into my arms.

I take her in my embrace. "Jay, where is Marie?"

Jay just shakes her head, "They took her."

"Why didn't they take you too?" I loosen my arms.

She returns a simple shrug.

 **It's been a LONG time since I've updated! Sorry guys. I'll be updating more soon, just haven't had the motivation to update, nor have I had access to a computer!  
** ** _\- MakeThemMiserable_**


End file.
